I Want to Sing For You
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Len is a Vocaloid of Rin. He and Rin was so close, but one day, Rin had a boyfriend. Then, that day on out, Len began to realize his feelings towards his master although he is a Vocaloid who supposed to don't have emotions like humans.
1. Her Boyfriend

**Title: **I Want to Sing For You

**Subtitle: **Her Boyfriend

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **K+

**Fandom: **Vocaloid

**Type: **Two-shots

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

**Warning: **One-sided LenXRin, KaitoXRin

**A/N: **Vocaloid here IS a program, but in the form of a robot. They could talk, unlike the real Vocaloid ^^ Enjoy...

**.**

**.**

_I still remember..._

_The first time I opened my eyes, you were right in front of me._

_You smiled kindly..._

_I didn't understand anything._

_Who am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_Who are you?_

_How could I awake?_

_All I know was; that my purpose was to sing..._

"W―Wake up, Rin-san!"

"Just...five more minutes..." the girl called Rin mumbled. She hid her face under the pillow. He boy who tried to wake him up frowned, then pulled the blanket until Rin almost fell down. "H―Hey, Len! I told you that all I need is five more minutes! How could you be so cruel?" she pouted childishly.

"But, you also told me that five minutes ago, and five minutes before that, then five minutes before that again. How should I know whether you really mean it or not this time? After all, I'm just a Vocaloid," Len talked with his monotonous tone. Rin giggled while staring at Len, "Sorry, Len..."

Len nodded, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. It's 6.47 already, and school starts at 7. You should hurry and prepare yourself." Rin stared at him wide-eyed, "I'll be late!" she shouted while running to her closet and turned to Len, "What are you looking at? Get out! I'm gonna get change or I'll be late!"

"O―Okay!" Len quickly got out of the room. He closed it and leaned on it. He blushed (since when a Vocaloid could blush, anyway?) and bit his lips, "Stupid Len..." he murmured.

**.**

Len stared blankly at the room. The students in the room already grouped together with their friends or went to the canteen. Rin also done so, she grouped with her friends―Miku and Gumi. Rin who noticed Len approached him and pulled his arm, "Come on, join us, Len!" she said.

"Eh? B―But I..."

"No buts..." Rin pulled him to sit beside her―with her group. Len only bowed a little. Miku and Gumi giggled while looking at him.

"He sure is cute, huh? I can't even believe that he's not a human!" Miku exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's looks so human and real!" Gumi continued. She opened her lunch box cap and started eating, "_Itadakimasu!_"

"Here's yours, Len!" Rin gave a drinking bottle to him―which he gladly accepted. She turned to both of her friends, "I sometimes forgot that he's a Vocaloid too. He act so natural and looks like he had his own mind."

Len carefully opened the bottle cap and drank it, "Thank you, Rin-san!" he said while smiling happily.

"Ooooh~ He's really so cute. I wish my mom would buy me a Vocaloid too!" Miku said while playing with Len's soft hair. Gumi sighed at her, "Forget it Miku. It's so expensive, and you don't have any talents in music anyways."

Miku pouted, "Yeah... Thanks a lot, Gumi..." she looked at Len for a second then asked, "By the way, what did he drink? I thought a Vocaloid doesn't need to eat nor drink?" she asked out of curiosity. Gumi stared at Len too, "Yeah, I thought that's what I heard..."

Rin chuckled, "He needs to drink―drink oil," she explained with simple sentence. Both Gumi and Miku pretended to gag, "Eww..."

"Kagamine-san! Is Kagamine-san here?" asked someone from the door. Rin turned at her and stood up, "Eh? What's wrong?"

"Kaito-senpai asked me to tell you this: I'll be waiting at the rooftop," she girl informed. Rin blushed and covered her mouth, "Eh?" Suddenly the class started to get noisy, people whispering here and there. Rin faced her friends and said, "I―I'll be back soon."

"Wow, Rin... I never thought that he would confess this early!" Gumi whispered. Rin blushed even more, "S―Shut up, Gumi! It's not certain anyway!" she responded. Gumi and Miku giggled at red-faced Rin as she ran outside. Len only stared at them with confused face while drinking his oil.

"What's...going on?" asked Len, tilting his head.

"According to us, she's gonna get a boyfriend soon!" Gumi replied with a smile.

"Boyfriend? What is it? Rin often used that word when making songs, but I don't really understand," Len continued while rubbing his neck. Miku and Gumi stared at each other, "How should we explain?" They tilted their heads. Miku cupped her chin and thought, "It is when you know that someone you love loves you back and both of you like―let's say―have a special bond afterwards," Miku explained.

"Eh?" Len parted his lips into a small 'o'. He also widened his eyes and stop drinking. He put down his drink and ran, following Rin.

"L―Len!" Gumi yelped, she quickly stood up, intending to pull Len's arm. But, she too late, Len ran too fast and she didn't even have a chance pull him. She turned to Miku over her shoulder, "Is he going to follow Rin?"

Miku shrugged, "Well, I dunno..."

**.**

He ran as fast as he could, following his instinct about his master's location. He ran towards the stairs, going upstairs. His expression changed a bit when he saw the metal door in front of him. He slowed his steps and then stopped right in front of the door. The blonde lifted his hand, intending to open the knob, but hesitated a moment.

He himself didn't know why he had to run over to Rin too. His legs just moved by itself without Len's command. He frowned a little, then decided to peek since he had already reached here. He was actually very curious anyway.

Len opened the door slowly―trying to make as little noise as possible. He peeked inside and could saw a blue-haired guy―wearing blue long scarf. And Rin―facing her back at Len. Len tried to hear the conversation, thanks to the wind―he could hear their conversation a bit.

"E―Eh? Are you sure about this...Senpai?" asked Rin. Len raised his eyebrow, sure about what?

The blue-haired guy's next sentence explained the question Len gave, as if he knew that Len's there. "Of course. I love you, Rin. Maybe you would think of me just a weird ice cream freak, but―I just want to tell you this," he rubbed his neck while giving a...weird smile. "Oh! You don't have to answer it now, really. Just visit me when you've the answer in mind, okay?" he continued.

"N―No! I―I mean, I already have the answer in mind, Senpai!" Rin tried to stop Kaito. Kaito widened his eyes in surprised of Rin's sudden shout. "I want to be your girlfriend..." Rin whispered (this one was quite hard for Len to hear, but he roughly heard it, though.)

Len bit his lips hard. He was glaring at the man who was now hugging Rin. Len really wanted to kick the door open and shouted at the man. But―no. Of course he won't. It was Rin's own choice, if Rin wished to be hugged by that man, than it won't be a problem, right?

But, why is it so hurt?

Len didn't understand where the wounded part was, but he knew it wasn't physically. He closed the door slowly again, leaving those two there. He walked downstairs, slipping both of his fists inside his pocket. He sighed, "What's wrong with me? A Vocaloid shouldn't be able to have this kind of feelings."

He returned to his classroom and joined Miku and Gumi again. He sat down and showered with stares by Miku and Gumi.

"Where are you from, Len-kun?" asked Miku out of her curiosity.

"From...the restroom," Len answered short.

Miku and Gumi looked at each other again, "Restroom?" Then turned to Len again and continued together, "We thought a Vocaloid doesn't need to go to the restroom?"

"Uh..." Len scratched his not-itchy-at-all head and faced another direction, "But, there's a lot of things to do in the restroom that human don't do," he explained. He didn't even understand what he's talking about, he just blurted it out without thinking. Miku and Gumi's eyes gleamed, "R―Really! Then tell us, what is it?"

"Hey...? What are you two doing? Picking up on Len?" asked someone. They looked up and saw Rin standing there with both hands on hips, feet tapping the floor, and eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, Rin! Why would you even think of that?"

She stared at them for a moment and sighed. She took her seat beside Len, "Because Len looked troubled, y'know?" She patted Len's head, Len blushed a little that no one there realized it. "I won't forgive anyone―even if it's you two―if you upset Len, okay? He's already like my brother―my twin!" she exclaimed.

"Wow... You two really are so close, huh? Oh, by the way, what happened between Kaito-senpai and you just now?" Gumi said in a soft tone, knowing that it would be a big gossip if she spoke louder than that. For a second, Len gasped without sound. That ache again, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Len hate it. No, he didn't hate Kaito, he hate himself for not be able to happy in Rin's sake. Why? Rin already had done a lot to him; she was the one to stretch her hand to him and smiled kindly. Why Len couldn't at least repay his debt, starting with feeling happy for her?

He turned to his side, gazing at Rin―who was talking about her Kaito-senpai at the moment. He lowered his gaze and took his oil, drinking it till no droplets left.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Wow! My second FFic in this fandom ^^ I hope you all like it. This will be two-shots, so, wait for the next chapter, will ya? :D Please, review *bows*


	2. My New Purpose

**Title: **I Want to Sing For You

**Subtitle: **My New Purpose

**Genre: **Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **K+

**Fandom: **Vocaloid

**Type: **Two-shots

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media

**Warning: **One-sided LenXRin, KaitoXRin

**A/N: **Vocaloid here IS a program, but in the form of a robot. They could talk, unlike the real Vocaloid ^^ Enjoy...

**.**

**.**

"Len~" Rin called out. Len quickly approached Rin and asked, "What's wrong, Rin-san?"

Rin turned to Len from her computer and giggled, "I got new idea for our next song!"

Len smiled brightly. Yes, that's good. His purpose here was to sing for Rin, right? Then, if he couldn't greet Rin with happiness about her new boyfriend, he still could sing to make her happy, right? He still could repay his debt. Len nodded at Rin.

Rin turned to face her computer again with a smile lighted her face, "I intend to record our song into a CD and gave it to Kaito-senpai... I hope he'll like it!"

_What?_ Len's smile faded away. So, Rin's smiling right now not because she was happy to spend her time singing with Len? So, it was about Kaito? Len bit his lips and clenched his fist. Then, that means, this smile wasn't belonged to Len? Even after Rin's home and not with Kaito, her smile still belonged to his? Was...this bond that Miku talked about before really that strong?

Rin―realizing her friend didn't said anything―turned to Len and tilted her head, "... Len?"

Len lifted his head and looked straight at Rin's blue eyes. He forced a smile on his face, "Yes, I really hope he'll like it." _No, I hope he'll hate your song and leave you, Rin._

Rin's face brightened and she nodded. She jumped and hugged Len, "That's so kind of you, Len," Len could feel Rin's wide smile on his shoulder. He hugged her back while this painful smile still on. Rin pulled back and looked at Len, "I'm really happy that Kaito-senpai and I are lovers now! Y'know, I already had a crush on him since I entered high school!"

"Really? Then, that's good, Rin-san! I hope...you'll be happy with him."

Rin nodded, "I hope so too. He's a cute and good guy so, I doubt he'll cheat on me or do anything bad," she clasped her hands together and smiled brightly―a really innocent smile, so pure, just like a new-born baby's smile. _Rin must be really happy right now_, thought Len. He bit his lips again (and he really was grateful that he was born a Vocaloid that won't feel physical pain nor bleed), and looked at Rin's blue orbs. Why? Len had already known Rin for about 4 years, that Kaito guy only knew her about a few months. But, why did Rin chooses him? And besides, they always spent their times together, why didn't Rin fell for Len?

No... That's not the right question. It should be: how could Len―a Vocaloid―fell in love?

There were only music and singing programs installed to him, then how could he know this human's heart program? If he thought it clear headed, it's just something so impossible. But, what if someone taught him? Then, it shouldn't be too odd, right?

Rin taught him how to love. Rin showed him a family love, but Len instead learned something more than just family love. Len loves Rin as a man―not a Vocaloid. He knew these feelings were real! Maybe he should find other Vocaloid and asked them about this kind of things?

"Len?" Rin waved her hand in front of Len, she raised her eyebrow, "Are you daydreaming while I was talking about Kaito-senpai?"

"Eh? N―No! Of course not―! I heard what you said clearly, really!" Len quickly waved his hands in front of his face and shook his head. Rin was so scary when she's angry. "Oh, really? Then, tell me―what were I talking about before, Len?" she folded her hands on her chest and tapped her feet.

Len slowly looked away with a weird face (it was a combination of scared + thinking hard + a forced smile to lighten the mood!), "Uh... I forgot it, Rin-san..."

Rin smiled (not usual smile, it was...such a scary smile that I don't even want to describe), she put her hand on Len's shoulder which made Len shrieked. "But, you said that you heard them CLEARLY, Len," Rin said, increasing the volume when it reached the word 'clearly'.

"Uwaaa! S―S―Sorry, Rin-san! I promise to never ignore you again!" He clasped his hands and bowed his head.

Rin chuckled softly. "Eh?" Len raised his head and looked at Rin confused, "You're not mad?" he asked. It's strange, really strange. Kagamine Rin didn't throw him or something after being ignored? Rin shook her head, "Nope!"

Len straightened his body, and tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because I'm feeling happy today!" she grinned happily. Happy? Oh yeah, it must be because of that Kaito guy again. What a guy, he changed Rin so much with just a simple word 'love'. Did he cast some spell on her or maybe hypnotized her?

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! We'd better make our song now, Len," Rin said. She took her seat in front of her computer and Len sat beside her then put on his headphone too. Rin began to work on with her Vocaloid program and they spent the rest of the day singing and laughing.

But, that day, Len didn't laugh as naturally as he usually did. He acted it all up. They said a Vocaloid didn't have any emotion, but Len might be a different kind of Vocaloid that had them, could it be? Then, that explained how he could act on his own all these years.

**.**

"Kaito-senpai!" Rin called out. She ran to a guy with blue long scarf around his neck. The guy called Kaito turned and threw a gentle smile. "What's wrong, Rin?" he asked while tilting his head.

Rin caught her breath for awhile when she reached Kaito and then stood straight,"I―I have something to give to you, Senpai," she took out a CD from her bag and gave it to the older guy. "This is a song that I made along with Len for you! I made the song and Len sang it. I―We hope you'll like it!" Rin's face turned crimson.

Kaito accepted her gift and smiled warmly, "Thank you, Rin. I'll be sure to listen to it when I'm home. But―" he hung his words. _But?_, Rin thought to herself. "Of course it will be better if you were the one to sing it."

"Eh―!" Rin shrieked. She covered her gasped mouth with both of her palms. Eyes widened in surprise and walked backwards a few steps.

"W―What's wrong, Rin?" asked Kaito as a respond to Rin's reaction after he voiced his thought. Rin shook her head quickly, "I―It's just―" she lowered her head while hands still covering her mouth. "I'm not really good in singing, that's why I bought a Vocaloid so that I still could make songs and someone to sing my songs..." she talked in a soft tone.

Kaito chuckled a little, "It's no problem... I really want to hear your voice. I'll listen to it, I promise." Rin hesitated a moment before nodding.

And near them, there was a blond boy watching them from behind a corner. He bit his lip and looked at them with a pair of gloomy eyes. He clenched his fist and then ran away after he saw Kaito closed the gap between the two faces.

He ran and ran. Ignoring the stares around him. He finally stopped under a big tree. He didn't even realize that he had reached the school park. He leaned over the tree and slid down. Stared blankly at anything in front of him. He closed his eyelids slowly and sighed. "Why can't Rin look at me? Only for a second... Only that―and I'll be happy..."

**.**

The Vocaloid rolled over a few times on his bed. His mind is filled with Rin―his user. He was musing while Rin knocked on the door, and he didn't realize it. Rin opened the door slowly, peeping at Len and whatever he was doing. She walked slowly and sat on the edge of Len's bed.

"... Len?" she called out softly.

Len snapped up from his daydream and looked at Rin, "Rin-san? You're here? Since when?" He sat up and blinked a few times at her. Rin sighed, "I entered just now. I knocked at the door but you didn't answer," she explained. She stared straight at Len's blue eyes, "What's wrong with you?"

Len averted his eyes and shook his head slowly, "N―Nothing..." he simply answered.

Rin narrowed her eyebrow and then hit the bed with both of her hands, succeeded in making Len gasped. She glared at Len, "What. Actually. Happened. To. You. Tell me, Len!" Len closed his gasped mouth and bit his lips. Should he just tell Rin how he felt? About how irritated he was with Rin's relationship?

Rin groaned and folded her hands, "Fine, if you don't want to tell me." She pouted then turned to Len again, "But―remember, Len," she began to stroke Len's hair, "―you are already like my own brother. So, I'll always be there. I'll listen to your problems too! Even if the world turned on you, I'll be by your side, Len! Because I'm your big sister!" she grinned. Even though they were nothing more than a user and a robot, Rin treated him just like her own brother. But, do you know, that sweet innocent smile that Rin put on her face was the thing that hurt Len so much?

Len wanted Rin to look at him as a man! Len wanted Rin to treat him special! Len wanted Rin to leave Kaito! Len wanted―Len wanted Rin! He wanted to monopolize her, but now―could he? The answer is: no. Who was he, to demand such things? He had no rights to do anything. And he should have been grateful that Rin even think of him as her family!

Len bit his lips, knowing that he was nothing to begin with. Knowing that it would be better if he just kept silent and hid his feelings. He jumped to Rin and hugged her tightly, "I thank you...big sister..." forcing a thin smile on his face.

Rin smiled warmly, she patted Len's head gently. When Len pulled back, she still fixed that smile on her face, "I... Since you're fine already, there's something I wanna tell you." Len tilted his head. "Kaito-senpai asked me to sing! I mean―he wanted to hear my voice. I―I think I should make another song and sang it by myself. So... You're free of work today, Len!"

_Free...of work?_ No. Of course Len didn't want that! He wanted to sing! He wanted to sit beside Rin and sing for her, because...that's his purpose of living, right? He lived for that. Then why? Why was Kaito stealing everything from him? Everything―Rin's smile, Rin's laugh, even Len's purpose of living and Rin herself!

"Then, you can use your time to rest!" Rin stood up and intended on leaving the room. Just before Rin touched the door knob, Len rushed to her and hugged her from behind. Rin gasped, "E―Eh, Len!" Len tighten his hug, he didn't want to let go of Rin. "Don't..." Len said in a soft voice. _Don't leave me alone, Rin!_

"L―Len?" Rin blinked a few times.

"Don't..." Len bit his lips. He really wanted Rin to stay here and accompany him. Why couldn't Rin think of only Len when they were alone? Len didn't matter even if it was all only and act, he didn't mind at all! He bit his lips harder, _don't leave me, Rin!_

"Are you okay, Len?" Rin asked out of concern. Len didn't move nor said anything up until now. Was Len broken and stopped functioning? Rin knew of the answer when Len slowly loosened up his hug, hands still tugging Rin's clothes. Rin turned around to see whether Len's okay or not. Len looked up and smiled brightly,

"Don't mess up while singing, Rin! Do your best!"

Rin blushed slightly and then smiled, "Okay! I'm going to make Kaito-senpai shivered of my voice just like how you make me shiver with your voice, Len!" she waved and left the room―leaving Len alone in that small room filled with machines and cables.

The room suddenly felt so cold, dark, empty. Len fell on his knees. After all, he still didn't dare to take away Rin's smile. He knew―if he had tried to stop Rin just now, she would know of his feelings. And that would make the situation worse. Maybe he wouldn't be Rin's brother anymore.

If this was the best for Rin, then Len would take this way. He swore to himself that he will never make Rin cry. He swore that he would always make her smile―no, he would always keep Rin's smile. That's all he could do now, because Kaito was the one to make Rin smile, and Len's job here is to protect the smile lighted on Rin's face.

He would do anything to keep her smile.

Anything―even if that means to torture himself.

_Even if my real purpose had been taken..._

_I'm still alive._

_That's because,_

_I had been given another purpose to live._

_That is―to keep the smile always lights your face._

_I want you to look at me..._

_But, in spite of that..._

_I want your happiness more._

―_Your brother, Kagamine Len―_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Finished! :D I'm so happy about this project. I dunno, I like the plot here ^^ And a sequel idea crossed my mind too. But, I dunno if I should write the sequel or not. Tell me you opinions, okay? By the way, did anyone notice Len's name at the end? It says 'Kagamine' (the same as Rin) but he is a Vocaloid! So, actually, his given name was Len. But, at the end he used Kagamine Len because he accepted his life as Rin's brother. And thus he used Rin's last name ^^ Oh, I hope you all like it! Please leave some review ^^


End file.
